Melted hearts: A Jack Frost Love Story
by selenathewhitewolf
Summary: A new threat arises by the name of, Eris, she is the bringer of chaos and sister of Pitch Black, she has brought him back to exact their revenge on the Guardians and steal the one thing Jack Frost cares about the most now. So will the Guardians and Jack lose everything or will the strangest love ever formed rise with enough power to stop them both for good.
1. Prologue

**hey just saying i do not own any characters such as jack frost or any other characters featured on rise of the guardians, also do not own any of the pictures from the links on tis page or any other pages thx**

Hi my names Selena Lunadiosa most of my close friends call me Lena for short, I have long cascading, wavy black hair, hazel eyes, and I love to where my white and blue dress that can transition from a summer dress to a long sleeve dress depending on the weather.

(link . /imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1192&bih=632&tbm=isch&tbnid=znBqFF0OlMhsoM:&imgrefurl= clubs/disney-fairies/images/13480536/title/silvermist&docid=ZUvHj_Ce6D27ZM&imgurl= . &w=1024&h=768&ei=TRTRUL7IDYaSiQfz6IBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=427&vpy=163&dur=642&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=163&ty=74&sig=116811759686863449245&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=178&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:137 )

Now life for me is pretty awesome I am surrounded by the most beautiful scenery anyone could imagine, the furriest and cuddliest, cutest animals you could think of and best of all I have unimaginable powers. Know why! Because I am mother nature's DAUGHTER, sometimes known as the guardian of the seasons or as the Princess of Spring for lack of a better word. My father is MiM (Man in Moon) plus I have been around even longer than Santa, himself, in the friggin' black boots and red suit and even the Russian accent. So as you can probably guess being the princess of Spring, I hate winter it is my least favourite season so I gave most of the work to Jack Frost to do since he loves creating snow so much. I live in castle surrounded by forests filled with wolf packs (my fave animal and my official castle guards) my little helpers are the wolf/pixies they go around the world distributing my bidding to every place you could think of whether it would be changing the temperature, changing the seasons or even just changing the weather. My sister, Faun, lives in the castle with me helping the animals because well she is the guardian of Fauna in other words animals,

(link . /imgres?hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1192&bih=632&tbm=isch&tbnid=t3pv7yWz9PMI1M:&imgrefurl= clubs/disney-fairies/images/13480646/title/fawn&docid=v4PyZ2hRxi3imM&imgurl= . &w=1024&h=768&ei=lBTRULyQGcWXiQeBmYCoAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=317&vpy=314&dur=650&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=164&ty=87&sig=116811759686863449245&page=1&tbnh=149&tbnw=202&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:165 )

together we make up the two parts of Mother nature, me the part that looks after the environmental side of things, and Faun the part that looks after the hundreds of species of animals that live in those environments. My sister loves her little white tiger/pixies that go around helping all different animals face fears, escape danger or find their mates, she can get a bit annoying though (in background "Selena") make that really annoying but all in all she really cares and that's what makes her great. Although there is one more person I have not told you about and this is my half sister (yeah, mom gets around, if you know what I mean) Cupid she is amazing she is like my best friend but she is always trying to get me together with someone when all I want to do is fall in love with who I choose. She doesn't get that. And yet I love her all the same.

(link . /imgres?hl=en&sa=X&tbo=d&biw=1192&bih=632&tbm=isch&tbnid=Q1xHERnaq3G35M:&imgrefurl= clubs/disney-fairies/images/13480564/title/rosetta&docid=w9uhlS_NWCAUoM&imgurl= . &w=1024&h=768&ei=yBTRUPHbBdG7iAeCvIDQBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=894&vpy=161&dur=2890&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=166&ty=100&sig=116811759686863449245&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=187&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:169 )


	2. A curiosity

I was standing in front of my magic window, it allows me to see any part of the world I like, you know to watch over the environment and how my seasons are going, I wanted to see the borderline between my forest encircled, silver castle and the outside world where the most annoying spirit was working to bring cold, hard, ice and snow to most parts of the world. I called out to Lilly my personal assistant who was a wolf/pixie she came in, bowed like she always does and stood patiently waiting for my instructions, "send out a small team to check up on jack Frost and make sure he is following my strict guidelines to where he can spread his snow" she nodded running out of the room growling orders at the other wolf/pixies. No one else can understand the tiny wolves except faun, and me which came in handy when needing a confident. I stared out the window again focussing on the borderline and how the snow gracefully fell to the ground each one different to the rest, an individual. The snowflakes left a thick layer of snow on the ground up until the border where the snow abruptly stopped and suddenly became trees in full bloom, clear skies and animals scurrying around everywhere. I looked back to the snow, remembering a time when Winter was my favourite season of all until Jack Frost came along with his mischievous ways of stuffing up the transition between Winter and Spring sometimes prolonging winter and others making it snow right smack-bam in the middle of Spring or even worse Summer. 'Hmm' I thought for a moment wondering how long it had been since I had left my home for the outside world during the winter months. It had been centuries. Last time there was no such thing as a snowball fight, or ice-skating not even a snowman, and I always wondered what it would be like to have fun out in the snow. I was going to find out "Lilly" the little wolf flew into the room excitedly, always excited to help out, "can you please get some snow gear ready for the two of us, we're going out", "where are we going" she gasps "are we going out, like out into the snow, miss Selena" "yes we are Lilly" she flew faster than I have ever seen her before, out the door growling orders once again. Suddenly I felt a little happier and more energetic, it was going to be a very exciting day. I could feel it… In my belly. As North would say.


	3. A Winter Wonderland - not for long!

By Midday we were flying against the wind, now cold as ice, until I spotted Burgess. The large town was quaint in its own way everyone new everyone and I loved it especially in Spring. We flew down near a large pond close to the edge of the snowy forest but far enough away that we were on our own, privately enjoying the winter wonderland. I put my skates on a tried my best at staying upright while moving on the freshly frozen ice, so did Lilly, we both laughed at each other when we fell down. Giggling and… I felt something hard and cold hit the back of my head, I turned around careful not to fall on the ice, but there was nobody there, I heard a faint laugh and… bang the snowball hit me in the face, startling me. I sharpened my senses when I saw the glint of a white smile under a blue hoodie and a whooshing sound I quickly ducked, managing to miss the snowball. Lilly was not so fortunate. But I couldn't think about that because as soon as I ducked i lost my balance watching while the snowball smacked my tiny friend to the ground simultaneously to when I fell. We landed with a SMACK-CRACK, on the ice. I knew that we were in trouble because that crack was coming from beneath us I looked down to find the ice was cracking, the entire lake was going to split. I looked frantically for Lilly, until I spotted her just two meters away, she was getting up but I noticed that she was hesitant when trying to fly. It was then that I realised… her wings had been torn slightly. Fury grew inside of me, fury towards the person who caused all of this. I started to flutter my wings but they felt weak, I looked back to notice a small tear on my wing. How was I going to save Lilly if I couldn't fly, Lilly tried to take one step "DON'T MOVE" I almost screamed at her she froze at my words only her eyes darting cautiously from left to right. Selena did the same but she was more so searching of a way to get them out of there, she carefully raised herself and reached for Lilly, while slowly sliding her foot against the ice, looking down every few seconds. Her hands were about 20 centimetres away from her tiny pixie. When the cracked once again, Selena panicked.

* * *

Jack pov.

He was watching from the nearby trees worried sick about what was going to happen, he quickly tapped his staff to the ground pushing the frost over the snow towards the lake where the spirit and her pixie were. But then he saw the spirit close her eyes and touch the ice, she spread her own frost over the ice and reached the pixie before his did but he also noticed how taxing it was on her energy, she let out a quick breath that she had been holding in. Jack knew that they only had a few more seconds more to get themselves off the ice before it would break.

* * *

**Soz for the massive cliff hanger, **

**ooh what will happen to Selena and her adorable little pixie**

**shock**

* * *

**here is a sneak preview**

Selena pov

"My little freeze only gave us a few more seconds, so I used them well. I quickly as softly as I could..."

* * *

**LOL that is all you get but trust me when i saw i am only like an hour and a half away from finishing chapter 3 and then 'It shall pass' through the computer to you. i know i have really pad puns lol my friends tell me that all the time.**

**bye for now**


	4. Fury and Something Else?

**i Disclaim anything that anyone thinks is owned by a company or anyone else i dont really care i just like the fact that i can share my ideas with the world.**

Selena POV

My little freeze only gave us a few more seconds, so I used them well. I quickly as softly as I could, jumped the small distance left picking Lilly up and just as fast tossing her gently off the lake and into the shallow snow just passed the edge. But the impact of me hitting the ice after caused it to shatter. I fell through dipping under the water for several seconds before resurfacing clawing at the ice with my fingernails I struggled losing my energy as the cold sapped at it, but eventually I managed to get up and out, freezing in the winter weather. Then I noticed a shivering ball of white fur in the snow I bent down and picked up the small bundle known to me as Lilly she looked up a grateful sparkle in her eyes. I snuggled closer into my arms sharing whatever warmth I could share with that I had left. I heard feet running towards me, jolting around at the intruder in a battle stance protectively and softly gripping tighter to the tiny wolf in my arms. The boy was about my own age (in looks not for real 'cause I'm like 628 years old) 17 maybe even 18, he had a darker blue hoodie on covered in beautifully patterned frost his pants were darker brown jagged tears at the bottom of them even stranger he wore no shoes. Then I realised this no ordinary boy his was Jack Frost, anger boiled up inside of me. "are you alright, I was just having fun and then… are either of you hurt" he blurted out, I saw the concern in his eyes, but I was too enraged and cold to think straight and show some kindness to him. "NO, what the hell do you think, I just fell into a freezing lake, my head pixie wolf is shivering and has a torn wing, my own wings are torn, all thanks to you" he looked down at his feet guilt written all over his posture "I'm really sorry, I was just trying to have a bit of fun with you" he mumbled, a sliver of guilt worked its way through me but then it passed and pure rage burned bright inside of me again "well sorry isn't going to fix my wing, dry me off or heal my pixie or even get me home" I turned around trying to regain my calm. Then he shouted back at me in anger "well at least I said sorry, I know you wouldn't you ungrateful Bi…" he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say and turned around with a look in my eyes daring him to finish what he was going to say. But there was nobody there to receive it. Suddenly my anger receded and I was more curious to where he went. Lilly shivered in my arms and I realised that first I needed to take care of her. I called out to my pixies through telepathy something I only used in emergencies because it took a toll on my energy and strength. Just ten minutes later I saw carriage headed towards me pulled by 4 black Arabian mares from my sisters and my personal herd, they pulled a silver carriage delicately crafted with patterns of all four seasons. They landed and I got in getting Lilly comfortable while special healing pixies took over trying to assess the damage to her wings.

* * *

Jack POV

I'd flown off just like that, I was too angry at her for being so ungrateful but then I suddenly reigned myself in and calmed down. Even still, I couldn't stand being so close to her without having the urge to hit her. I couldn't let myself do that especially since I had already caused her so much harm. Why was the princess of spring out ice-skating anyway she never does that, she doesn't even come out of her castle during winter. I couldn't stop thinking about her, about how she could control ice and made the frost appear, that was something that I thought only I could do. Wow, even cold and shivering she looked so beautiful, and the shocked look on her face when I hit her with the snowball was priceless. But when she was skating I didn't think that I had seen anything as stunning as she was… wait what am I thinking I am the spirit of WINTER and the guardian of fun she is the princess of SPRING we're opposites.

All of this went through my mind as I was flying to my next destination. When. There it was the, aurora borealis, breathtaking too any mortal but scary for me and the other guardians. I flew as fast as I could to the north pole and when I got there I noticed everyone was waiting for me North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy turned towards me. Bunnymund then turned towards North and in his heavily Australian accent "so mate you gonna' tell us what goin' on now or ar' ya keeping secrets" North turned to him and with his own Russian one "yes, now that we are all here" "don't tell me Pitch is back" Tooth said anxiously "No, No not Pitch" North replied and we all relaxed "Then why…" Bunny couldn't finish before North cut him off "someone even worse" Tooth and Bunny gasped and I looked to Sandy who just looked at me with a stunned look and one single symbol above his head '?' made of his dream sand I was so confused who could it be "wait a second I thought that Pitch was the only bad guy we were up against and who could be worse than Pitch" I half said half yelled. North only said one word...

* * *

**dun, dun, duuuuun.**

**ooh who is it what is North gonna say i need to know, wait im the Author LOL**

**starting 4th chapter as soon as this one is up so hopefully it won't take so long to get the next one up. i am loving this Story.**

**i hope you are too**

**if you have any ideas don't be afraid to review and i will have a look and see how i might be able to weave them in. thx so much.**

**im out**


	5. Just Fun and Games

Jack POV

"Eris" is all he said and everyone gasped except North, and me I looked to him confusion rang loud and clear on my expression "who is Eris" "Jack, she is Pitchs sister the spirit of chaos she brought the last guardians down at the dawn of the dark ages" Tooth told me. Then Bunnymund piped in "yeah, well that's at least what Manny told us". I was suddenly wary of this new enemy "well she had Pitchs help obviously so she will be easily defeated now that she is alone" North shook his head "you do not understand when I saw her, when she came here staring at the globe before disappearing, I could feel the hate radiating off her, and the mischief, she is one girl not to be messed with" "unless she threatens the children, mate" bunny said. We all nodded at that then I noticed Sandy he was waving around like there was something very important he saw that I had noticed him and pointed to the moon that was shining light down on us even though it was midday still, "guys" I said hoping to get their attention, it worked, they all looked at me and I pointed to the moon. They gasped for like the 100th time today. But I knew that the moon was going to choose a new guardian. It shone brightly on a piece of intricately carved flooring and a massive gemstone appeared on a pedestal rising from the ground. I just stared at the image it that began to appear trying to focus on the fuzzy hologram of a girl, then I hit me as the image became clearer it was the girl from today. She was the new guardian. I saw Tooth smiling at the picture of the girl like she was deciding how she was going to assess her teeth "how is SHE the new guardian" I yelled, Bunnymund retorted in her defence "well at least she is nicer than you, you larrikin" I glared at him. North broke up the fight by saying "ok then, Jack, you will go to fetch the new guardian. He flew off mixed feelings welling up inside him, he was ecstatic to be seeing her again but at the same time he was nervous, what would she say or do he stepped through the portal to her world with the two yeti's who through him in a sac and threw him into a snow globe portal only two years ago.

* * *

Selena POV

As soon as got home my sisters were worried sick, Cupid ran around getting blanket after blanket, while Faun lit a fire to warm Lilly and I up, my wings were bandaged and healed but I had to stay in the castle for a few days, house arrest great, although I was allowed to go into my garden which is exactly what I am going to do first thing in the morning.

"Lilly tells me you were hit with a snowball by Jack Frost today" Faun started the conversation, oh no, I glared at Faun as soon I saw the look on Cupids face "oh my god that is so romantic, is he cute, oh I am sure he was polite" she said in her Texas accent. "Cupid, I am hurt because of him" she proceeded to check all the windows seeming to be checking if anyone was outside "oh but that is just so romantic he could be outside watching you, feeling guilty and wanting to come and warm you up himself" she swooned. "CUPID, 1 today he almost called me a b**** t, and 2 he is Jack FROST he is not WARM", Faun just laughed and I gave her another glare before I sneezed both of my sisters ran over checking me up and down muttering to each other about medical things like temperature, paleness and stuff, I just closed my eyes ignoring them falling asleep by the fire with Lilly in my arms.

The next morning I woke to find that Lilly wasn't in my arms I panicked for a second before realising that she was probably just running around giving orders like usual. I quietly giggled thinking about her doing that. "Sugar I am so glad your finally laughin' again" I looked up to see Cupid in the doorway looking at me smiling "yeah, I feel much better and back to the right temperature too, we both laughed at that. "I'm going down to the garden soon if you want to join me" I said "sorry but I missed out on a lot of work that I have to catch up on so I don't really have time" "that's alright ill just ask Faun I'm sure she'll want to see the animals" she just smiled and walked away. So I got up yawned, stretched, you know the morning stuff, before I walked to my shower (which by the way is an indoor waterfall) once I was ready I walked out, slid down the banisters and ran out slowly spinning, drinking in the natural environment like in one of those old movies. I stopped and decided to water the plants they looked slightly dry, so I went down to the small stream close by using my power to lift the water up at over my head sprinkling it like a giant sprinkler all over my plants, but the wilting moon flowers were going to have to wait for tonight. Two foxes walked passed one was reddish brown with black tips on its tail and ears, wile the other was strange it already had it white winter coat on with no black tips on the tails just faint grey ones. I looked around when I felt a cold chill making me shiver and rub my arms for warmth "that's strange it's not meant to be cold in here at all unless I allow it" I mumbled a snowball landed in front of my startling my and causing me to scream like such a little girl,, I felt ashamed. "Well if it isn't my favourite spirit of Spring, Princess, its been too long" that mischievous voice filled the air making my stomach flip in a good but foreign feeling. It was him, Jack Frost, he emerged from behind the rose bush in front of my with a frosted white rose in his hand, he offered the rose to me. How dare he come here after yesterday frosting my flowers and offering them to me, the nerve of that boy? Out of anger I grabbed the rose then I did what I had wanted to do yesterday, I slapped him. He looked stunned, then angry, and then guilty so he looked to the ground mumbling, "I guess I deserved that" "that was for damaging my wings". I slapped him again "and that was for hurting Lilly" but this time when he looked at me, he was pissed off. I turned around putting my hands around my back trying to stifle a laugh, "oh, and I guess you think that was funny" he said while I quickly began creating a snowball out of thin air behind my back. I said "No… but this is" I threw the snowball at him. Surprise coated his face, I couldn't stifle this one so I started full on laughing at him. "oh, you did not just do that" he said while grinning "and that was for hitting me with a snowball" I said between laughs. "I bet your gonna find this hilarious, Princess". He snapped his fingers and out from behind my tall hedge stood two huge yeti's one held I red sac in his hand, I started to back away when one grabbed me while the other opened a portal with one of North's snow globes. Then I was shoved into a sac. If this was North's idea of some kind of a joke, I wasn't impressed.

* * *

**hey everyone i believe i am on a roll 'cause look 3 chapters in one day yay lucky you, you don't have to wait so enjoy**

**i love this love, hate relationship going on between Selena and Jack**

**i hope you do too**

**catch ya next time**

**Selenathewhitewolf**


	6. The new Guardian and the New Threat

Selena POV

I landed with a thud on hard floor "don't hurt her" a familiar voice rang out, "yeah mate, why'dya have to throw 'er like that" another voice said. But they weren't just ordinary voices they were Tooth and Bunnymund. "What, she threw a snowball at me it was payback" Jack said. That was it I jumped out of the red sac "that's it" and frantically looked around the room for Jack, I caught his gaze and stormed over to him, noticing the enraged look in my eyes he backed up, like he should be. "you, first you tear my wing" "by accident" he retorted "and now you shove me in a sac and throw me through a magic portal" "you slapped me twice and then threw a snowball at me, what's a guy to do" he said then I raged then I heard Bunny say in the background "I like this sheila already" Tooth giggled so I turned and said to Jack "just, don't talk to me" "but i…" "sshh" I said but he tried again anyways so I shushed him again "no talking okay then I might actually try to at least be your acquaintance", and then North bounded inside booming "Selena, I trust you had a good trip" "not really, and what is with being chucked in a sac and thrown through a portal" "oh it is nothing just thought it was funny" "okaaay, so why am I here, with all of you" "you are the new guardian mate" bunny said "WHAT" I shouted, spraying the hot cocoa an elf gave me all over jack, he looked at me, annoyed, I shrugged earning a laugh from Bunnymund "I cannot be a, a guardian, If I was a guardian I am perfectly sure MiM (Man in Moon) would have made me one centuries ago, so you must have the wrong girl" "No, you are the right girl Selena" Tooth chimed in "Just because you are older than us doesn't mean you would have been chosen first or earlier, it just so happens that Manny thinks you have something we need to defeat a newly arisen enemy" "Ok then who is this new enemy" I challenged "Eris" they all said at once. My fists clenched at her name, the one person who has hassled me all my life my one and only disowned sister. "Where do I sign" I almost growled "I thought you might change your mind at that" North boomed slightly happier "yeah well you know me Big red, always willing to confront my long lost sister" "Sister" Jack, Bunny and Tooth yelled while Sandy just stood there shocked "Yeah DISOWNED sister" I said putting an emphasis on the word disowned, North wasn't shocked at all "do you have any idea what she is planning Selena" I just shook my head "Nope, but if I know her, and I do, it will be something to do with screwing my life up, and her brother, if anything she will be trying to get Pitch back he may not be family by blood, but they grew up together, they only ever had each other to understand the hate inside each of them" the others just nodded, so I started to walk around, I had never ever been inside the workshop before, it took me completely off guard. The elves were useless, the yetis were huge and seemed to be defying logic as to how they could craft such tiny intricate things on the toys. I noticed Tooth say she had teeth to collect and couldn't stay any longer so she left. After about a minute of awkward silence I yawned "well it seems your tired go get to bed Selena" North said "but my sisters they'll be worried sick about me they don't where I am" "Ill call and tell them you are here" I laughed, when North said that "good luck trying to keep them out of here after you tell them, you'll probably need every yeti you have barricading the doors" the other laughed at that too. "Bunny could you show Selena to her room" he nodded smiling. I walked away feeling like someone was watching me so I turned slightly to find it was Jack, but when he noticed that I saw him he turned away, heat rising to his cheeks. Who knew that the spirit of winter could blush? Bunny led me away from the control room where the other guardians were left thinking over what I just told them. Bunny and I reached my guest room that was decorated in, shocker, red and green; the bed had a duvet decorated in green with red hearts and Christmas images, like stockings and stuff, with red scatter cushions everywhere. The walls were white, which I was glad for a break from the red and green. But the walls had painted images of a Christmas tree in the corner, more red and green. I shook my head laughing at myself and making a mental note to tell North he may too much Christmas cheer in his guest rooms. I suddenly remembered that Bunny was there when he cleared his throat rather loudly, I turned around smiling "thank you Bunny it's great "well, mate I'll let you get some rest" I nodded and he left. So I flopped onto the bed and not even half an hour later I was woken up by my sisters, who oh so nicely, shoved my pyjamas in my face and left the room after making sure I warm enough. Sleeping in my day clothes isn't that comfortable so I got changed and went to bed for the second time that night. I was so tired I fell asleep almost immediately with some help from Sandy's dream sand, which filled my head firstly with dreams of spring, summer and autumn and strangely also winter. After walking through the winter wonderland in my head the dream faded away replaced by a nightmare. The nightmare started off with me in a cage surrounded by thick darkness consuming my vision beyond the bars, then **she **appeared "its been to long Selena, hasn't it. Last time I believe I was making out with your boyfriend after you had supposedly died at lest that's what he thought" "you know since he couldn't **see** you" she laughed that devilish laugh that always raised the hairs on my back "I see you haven't changed Eris" I glared at her showing that I wasn't going to play whatever game she was playing "well lets just say that I have a plan that will destroy you, your sisters and your pathetic little friends" I growled how dare she insult my friends "at least I have friends, you don't, you don't even have any family" I knew the insult cut deep, she knows how to press my buttons well the works both ways. She growled "actually I do in fact he enabled me to reach your dreams, and yes Selena I have already brang Pitch back from the dead" I felt shock, fear and anger rise up in me but I didn't let her see it "even if you have the guardians will defeat you I will make sure of it" she scoffed "oh really" then something materialised in her hands, I squinted to try and get a glimpse of what it was then it hit me "how do you have that, it-it's extinct I made sure of it, yes well I found while trying to bring back Pitch along with the spell that would allow me to do so, you wanna know how I got it" I nodded slowly not sure what game she was playing "I witch gave it to me, for a price of course, but the price was nothing" I gave her a look that said 'go on' and she did "the price was to raise an army and kill the one person who killed her love, so simple I agreed but only gave it to me once I swore an oath, but she also gave me this" a stone materialised in her hand it was small but it glowed faintly bluish white like frost "the only thing that can kill that very person, but I have said too much so stop prying into my life will you" she waved goodbye to me in that evil way (not when you full on wave but just the small wave when you open and close your hand a few times **didn't know how to explain it**) my dream went back to normal, up until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and another I realised I was hungry. Waking up, I also noticed that I wasn't at home, and then I hit my head with my hand remembering that I was at North's workshop. I got up and noticed a note on my bedside table saying

* * *

Make yourself at home

North

* * *

i was so hungry I didn't even think of getting out of my pyjamas

(by the way im wearing this blue_floral_vest_short_pyjamas/thing?id=16590716)

so I just walked through the workshop trying to find the kitchen, I eventually got lost so I decided to ask a yeti for directions, after going back and forth because I couldn't understand him he eventually just led me there himself. I knew he was annoyed at me for taking him away from his work but I just showed my gratitude by smiling and shrugging my shoulders. I went up to the cupboards getting out a sachet of cocoa powder, a piece of raisin toast, a plate, mug and a bowl. I set the kettle on, put my piece of toast on the toaster and set my food on the bench before heading to the fridge to get out the milk, butter, cherries, a mango and some strange berries that oddly enough I didn't recognise, and that was strange because I know and recognise every berry there is, but I grabbed a few of them anyway. Putting the rest of the food on the bench, I heard my toast pop so I quickly grabbed my plate heading over to grab it before spreading the butter and grabbing the boiled water from the kettle. Having everything I needed, I quickly put together the hot cocoa adding a splash of milk to make it cool enough to start drinking right away without burning my tongue, then I set to the task of cutting up my mango and mixing the berries in the bowl. I had finished making my breakfast and was about to head to the table with my food, when I heard a wolf whistle from the door putting down my food I already knew who would be obnoxious enough to do that, Jack Frost. Turning around I saw him there looking at me from head to toe and for some reason (that I am not aware of) I blushed. "Take a good look Jack, cause this is last time you will ever see me in my PJ's understand" I said pointing at him with my fork. "Are you trying to threaten me with a **fork**" he retorted I looked at my fork and slowly put it down giggling "I like it when you laugh it's really cute" I stopped giggling immediately and just stared at him did he just really say that to me, I must be still asleep but just then Lilly flew into the room excitement bursting from her I'm guessing from the fact that I am still alive. She saw Jack and glared at him obviously knowing that he had something to do with my disappearance. He just rolled his eyes earning a growl from Lilly, when their confrontation was over she flew over and rammed herself into me for a hug I stumbled a bit from the force but returned the hug. Then Cupid came in with Jack still there, "oh, sugar plum you're alright faun and I were worried sick when we got home and couldn't find you" she fussed over me again checking me from head to toe making sure every part of me was still in place. "Cupid what are you doing to her she is fine all you have to do is check her wings" Faun said as she walked in, I sent her a smile that said thank you and she winked back mouthing your welcome. I was so happy to see them all here that I just rushed up and pulled all three of them in for a hug, it was such a perfect moment like a reunion in one of those movies you see, until Jack cleared his throat as if something was disturbing him. I turned around a little mad that he ruined our moment "sorry, is this moment to **warm and fuzzy** for you Jack" he just shook his head as if to say you are crap at puns. I just giggled grabbed my food and walked out the door. Faun walked out and as Cupid walked out I heard her say something to Jack on the lines of "she doesn't hate you that much, she just acts like it". As I got back in my room I remembered my dream from last night deciding that the other guardians needed to know. I scoffed down my food had a shower and got dressed into my normal blue spring dress

* * *

(link . /imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1069&bih=683&tbm=isch&tbnid=H8xXdIV3zroCdM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Silvermist&docid=3eM7IhqwWCOlUM&imgurl= . /_ .jpg&w=506&h=900&ei=bPXWUO68DKakiAfl-IDADw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=4&vpy=119&dur=473&hovh=300&hovw=168&tx=74&ty=125&sig=116811759686863449245&page=1&tbnh=157&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:102 )

* * *

Then I headed out to confront the guardians about my dream meeting with Eris. I ran into the room, everyone else was already there including my sisters. Although I didn't want to worry the girls with what was happening I had to tell them now. As soon as I ran into the room everyone stared at me like I was crazy, especially Jack. "what's goin' on mate" Bunny asked, "is everything okay Selena, it is the room isn't it…" North continued "no, no the room was fine North, it's actually about a dream actually it was more of a nightmare" everyone stared at me again except this time they were shocked. "what happened in it, Selena" tooth asked a little worried, "yeah mate, you can tell us" Bunny motioned for me to continue. I sighed and did so, knowing that they would not like it.

* * *

**i hope you are liking it, this is my longest chapter yet 2,384 words, yes**

**i have noticed that a lot of people that write fan-fictions are setting themselves a rule like they won't upload a chapter unless it is over a certain amount of words well mine is 1,300 so it might take longer to upload but thanks for being patient**


	7. An Authors note

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**hello just me the Author, just saying that in the next chapter i bring in something that has already been used by another Author just saying all ownership of the idea of a black flower goes to X-Jinxa-X they used the idea in their story and i loved it so much i thought i would make up something similar but with a slightly different purpose so yeah Disclaiming it**

* * *

**Bye Bye**


	8. Flowers, Darkness and Love

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I was shaking on the inside; it scared me to think back to that nightmare. "What happened, well Eris happened, after a small battle of insults, she told me that… thatshehasbroughtPitchbackfr omthedead" I said as I quickly and clearly as I could " Faun and Cupid were the first to speak "WHAT" they both yelled I sighed about to say it again when Jack cut in "how the hell is Pitch back that should be impossible he **died **we saw his nightmares destroy him" I glared at him for a second surprised at how cocky he could be "if Eris wants something she will go to the ends of the earth to get it, and you wanna know how, Jack she got a hold of a black moonflower" that was it everyone in the room gasped, except Jack, "I thought they were extinct" Tooth said while calming down her pixies "**you said** they were all gone mate" Bunny added I just looked to my feet "wait, wait, wait what is a black moonflower and why has It got all of you so worried" Jack asked really confused. I didn't want to say anything, too afraid that if I say it, it will happen. North noticed this and decided he would say it for me "Jack" he said ever so softly "the black moonflower is something you should be afraid of, it is said that with the right magic it can bring about horrible things, last time it was used was at the beginning of the dark ages, Selena told us we were created to stop him and bring light to the world, but at the beginning he used the black moonflower against the children bringing sickness and fear, but Eris she brought chaos in the form of the plague" he stopped and I saw how Jacks face had no confusion but sadness. And I admit I hated to see him sad. "the black moonflower is incredibly powerful when mixed with dark magic, it was incredibly hard for us to take Pitch and Eris down with that flower in our way. It brought so much death and fear with it" North finished looking sadder than ever, everyone looked sad "but…"I piped up "the only thing strong enough to counter the black magic caused by the black moonflower is that of the white moonflower" everyone looked at me surprised because I had never told them this before, except my sisters who looked intrigued but slightly scared at what I was about to say "I saw some in your garden we can go get them and the…" Jack started but I stopped him "yes I grow them in my garden but those flowers where not sown under the moonlight nor were they grown through the power of mother nature" I saw Jack think about this trying to figure out another plan then he said what I had been thinking "then grow one" my sisters gasped, "she can't just grow one didn't you hear her she said grown through the power of mother nature" Faun spat out she was angry at him now, Cupid just stood there worry on her face I knew what she was thinking but I would not let that stand in my way "why can't she grow one, she is the daughter of **mother nature** that magic runs through her veins through your veins Faun, and yours Cupid" he looked annoyed now "girls it's okay I can do this, I will do this for the children and the other life on Earth besides you know me I'm a fighter, like bunny" I said while walking over to bunny and leaning on him.

Jack POV

I could tell she was trying to lighten up the situation, but I didn't understand what the big fuss was about all Selena had to do was magically grow a plant under the moonlight what's the big deal. "The only requirements of growing one is that it has to be under a full moon in a certain place, a place where all the seasons touch each other" I was so confused "where in the world do all the seasons touch" I complained, suddenly annoyed at how complicated this was getting "I know mate" bunny said smirking at Selena and then turning that smirk onto me "we're goin' to Oz, **mate**" is all he said.

Selena POV

We were on our way to Australia, wow, I hadn't been there for like a few decades now but I bet it's just the same except more modern. I just hope my sacred place is still there I would hate it if it was turned into a mall. Then I remembered I put a spell on it so that it travels when it's in danger, damn it, it's probably moved I should tell the others. Wait no I won't there is still a chance that it hasn't been touched. We were in North's sleigh and it was hilarious watching Bunny scared out of his life digging his nails into the sleigh like his life depended on it, while Jack just sat there teasing him and laughing when Bunny glared at him.

We were finally here in Australia, I could tell Jack didn't like it cause there was no snow just heat. "Australia isn't just hot days there are some places where it snows, which is why our destination is here because Australia has every biome here whether it be rainforest, snow, mountains, deserts, coral reef or even scrub" he just looked at me with an expression read 'how' but then turned into one that said 'thanks'. I jumped out of the sleigh we had arrived during the night because of the time difference so it was okay if we landed in the middle of the park close to where the flower had been. I began to walk around trying to sense if the flower was nearby as I feared it wasn't. "it's not here, I can't sense it" Jack stared at me in disbelief, and Bunny was just pissed off "what do you mean it isn't you told us it was here" I had to explain to them now what happened "It isn't here because I charmed it to move when in danger, people threatened it when they began to develop this area" everyone just stared at me expecting me to come up with another plan, my sisters still worried about me I could see it on their faces and by the fact that Cupid hasn't spoken to me since I said I would grow the moonflower "I can sense it I just need to concentrate" they all moved away, giving me my space, Tooth was smiling encouragingly so I simply closed my eyes and began to think about it picturing it in my mind, I felt it, it was in the outback, among cold mountain ranges I knew exactly where it was quite a famous spot actually "I've got it, its by Snowy River " Jacks face lit up at the mention of snow and I couldn't help but smile at how mischievous he looked. North smiled "well lets be on our way then" he said with newly found enthusiasm. We were in the sleigh when North threw me a snow globe and I thought back to my feeling/vision of the snowy river and said "snowy river" I threw the globe as hard as I could at the air where it revealed a portal. North flicked the reigns and we ere zoomed through the portal to the mountains. We landed right next it, it was beautiful, four deep thin cracks in the earth defined it but the cracks never touched each other just leaving a patch of ground. In between each of the cracks was a different season spring, summer, autumn and winter. North looked around proudly that we had gotten this far in such a short amount of time "well now we can rest, until the full moon rises, 7 nights from now" I smiled knowing that I would need every bit of rest I could. After everyone had settled down in the nearby wooden cabin, except Sandy he had to do his job, I climbed into my bed eager to get to sleep, although I couldn't I tried to reach the land of the dreams but I just couldn't. realising that not even Sandys dream sand was going to put me to sleep tonight, I got out of bed and made my up to the roof and sat down to think about everything under the watchful gaze of millions of brilliant stars. "soo, what you thinking about" I heard his voice and quickly turned around seeing Jack come over and sit down next to me "just stuff" I replied "you're thinking about Eris and the flower aren't you" I nodded my head "well don't worry, as soon as you grow that silly little plant, we can storm right up to Eris, defeat her and then, you get to slap her right across the face, as hard as you want to. I won't judge" I laughed at his optimism "it's not that simple, the energy and power it takes to grow such a powerful 'silly little plant' as you so kindly called it… is taxing" he looked at me as if he wanted to try and soothe me of my worry "what do you mean taxing, Selena" I sighed, I couldn't believe I was about to confide in **Jack friggin' Frost "**I tried to grow one before, it was decades ago, my sister kept on telling me that only mom could grow it because only she has the power, but I wanted to prove them wrong that I could be just as powerful if not more powerful than my mother, I despise her and perfection, always trying to prove me wrong. So I began the ritual and spell to grow the white moonflower but halfway through I felt weaker than ever I couldn't even open my eyes let alone speak or stand, then I blacked out, I was on the brink of death. But luckily my sisters stopped me killed the sapling that was sapping my own strength, they saved me Jack and now I am probably going to throw it in their faces by attempting to do it yet again" I shook my head fear causing me to cry, Jack just stared at me and raised his hand to my cheek wiping the tears from my eyes. I knew he could tell how scared I was "don't worry, if I even think for a second that flower is going to kill you or even hurt you, I will freeze it kill it however I can. I. Won't. Let. You. Die" he looked so serious did he mean what he said I believed that he would right now more than ever do anything for me and yet we had only really known me for like 24 hours, so I smiled and so did he. Then he did something I thought he would never do, he leaned in like he was about to kiss me and I felt my body lean in closer to as if it was against my will, he closed his eyes, while mine began to flutter closed again against my eyes and then…

* * *

**Disclaimer; some ideas and stuff used in here are owned by other people please remember that I do not own the idea of a flower bringing about the plague.**

**sorry for the massive cliff hanger but it was for your own good and ofr the good of the story, if i had no cliff hangers no one would have to read on so deal with it lol**

**you have no idea what i have brewing in my crazy mind of mine.**

**mwahahahahahah**

* * *

**c ya soon**

**selenathewhitewolf**


	9. Love Blooms Under the Moonlight

Jack POV

I was going to kiss her, I Jack Frost about to kiss the princess of spring, she was leaning in so I closed my eyes hoping she would to, I could feel the warmth of spring and summer radiating from her body. Then my lips came into contact with… her cheek. My eyes fluttered open immediately what had just happened "uhhh' was all I could say I quickly leaned back suddenly very uncomfortable and she just sat there in the same position blushing like mad, but it made her look so cute when she blushed. I really meant what I said when I said I wouldn't let anything hurt her, she was to special to me. I noticed the fluttery feeling in my gut again, but this time is realised what it was. It was love. I WAS IN LOVE WITH SELENA, DAUGHTER OF MOTHER NATURE, PRINCESS OF SPRING and my opposite. I saw her look up to the skies her long black hair shining down her back, her eyes a brilliant hazel like autumn leaves, the stars shining off of them. I was completely and utterly entranced by them. I just sat there staring at her like an idiot. She glanced over to me and giggled at me, this snapped me out of my trance.

Selena POV

I finally gathered up enough will power to turn my face away, really embarrassed. I mean how was I supposed to feel, I was just about to kiss Jack Frost we are supposed to be enemies, but here I am falling in love with him. Wait what did I just say; I just said that I was falling in love with the spirit of winter. Oh god what happened to me, he is just so cute and everything and yes I was definitely falling in love with Jack. I looked up from the roof to the stars watching as they shimmered in the black night lighting the way for people along with the half moon. I noticed Jack was staring at me like an idiot so I giggled and he shook his head "hey I'm really sorry about causing you to fall into the ice the other day" he looked sincere about it "and I'm sorry I threw a snowball at you" I said, he just smirked at that "well I guess I did deserve that" I remembered I still had the rose he gave me inside the magic pocket at the side of my dress, I pulled it out and Jack blushed a little this time I knew he was, so just to see him blush some more I broke off the end and stuck the rose in my hair which melted the ice from my naturally warm aura. "I see you still have that" he said sheepishly "yes and how did you ever know that white roses are my favourite colour rose" her piped up at that suddenly regaining his cool self (no pun intended) "well a ladies man just has this gut feeling when it comes to flowers and girls" he said with a smirk that just made me melt I giggle "well Mr. ladies man then you should know that my favourite flower ever is the white moonflowers in my garden" he raised his eyebrows at that so I just nodded while smiling "you know what to pay you back for tripping you over on the ice I am going to teach you how to ice skate" he said while standing up and offering me his hand. I just raised one eyebrow questioningly and took his hand, he picked me up bridal style and flew us over to the nearest frozen lake because I couldn't fly due to my damaged wings. He set me down on a large rock next to the lake and created ice skates out of ice for me I just shook my head "Jack they will melt" I lifted my hand and called a hollow branch over and two medium rocks about the size of my feet. Jack stared at me curiously I just closed my eyes imagined ice skates and when I opened my eyes the rock and wood had formed into two perfect ice skates for me, this time **he** raised one eyebrow. I put them on and stood up shakily reaching out for something to grab onto, Jack put his hand out for me to grab so I did and I let him steady me as soon as I was on the ice Jack used his power over the ice to make it thicker I could tell it was so I couldn't fall through this time. Soon he was pulling me in circles around the ice and I was smiling my head off while laughing every time I concentrated (because when I concentrate I pull that face where I bite my lip and scrunch my face up) after a while of going in circles Jack let go "Jack why did you let me go, I'm not ready" I panicked "yes you are, you're a natural Selena" he said while staying slightly out of my arms reach, I felt the ice become a little bit slipperier than normal, then it became slightly weaker underneath me and I brought myself to a stop "the ice getting weaker" I mumbled "what was that Selena, I couldn't hear you" he said with his hand to his ear oh so cockily I looked at him worriedly "the ice it's…" that's when the ice cracked beneath me and Jack suddenly looked worried too "it's ok Selena, you're going to be ok" he soothed but it didn't do anything "what do you mean it's going to be okay the ice is cracking and I'm freaking out here" I said angrily but I was more afraid than anything "it's okay Selena, just reach out for my staff okay" "Jack I'm scared" I said "it's, it's going to be alright just take a step towards me" he smiled trying to get me to calm down, I put my foot forward but as soon as I put my weight on that foot to reach out for his staff the ice broke from underneath me and I went to scream but the water entered my lungs I spat it out, I saw Jacks hand reach into the water to grab me but I was an inch to far under I saw him hesitate and realised he couldn't swim so I kicked towards the surface a little using the last bit of oxygen I had left. He grabbed me and pulled up and out of the water, if Lilly was here I swear she would have killed him, but she was fast asleep inside. Jack yet again carried me bridal style to the edge of the lake under a tree, cradling me in his arms "don't y, you ever l, let me f, f, fall through I, ice again" I said between shivers he chuckled "don't worry I won't" then he went all serious "I won't ever let that happen again" I looked at him my face asking what happened. He sighed, "before I became Jack Frost I had a family, I had a sister" I laughed "you had a little sister" I asked disbelieving "laugh all you want, but one day we went out ont the ice and while we were skating she hit a soft spot and the ice cracked slightly I panicked for a second and grabbed this stick" he grabbed his staff and laid it across his legs "she was scared she told me she was, so I told her we were going to have some fun, she said that I always played tricks on her but I told her this wasn't one, I tried to make it as fun as I could so she wouldn't get scared, I said we were going to play hop scotch like we always do i told her to take a few steps closer and as soon as she was in reach I hooked her with my staff and pulled her to where I was by putting myself in her place, she was okay but I fell through the ice and umm died. That was when I became Jack Frost" I had a single tear rolling down my cheek and he wiped it away again "I am really sorry for you Jack I never knew, now I know why you were so worried about me the other day when I first fell through the ice" he looked down "I really was, I was terrified that you were going to fall through and I tried to freeze the ice underneath you both but then you froze it underneath Lilly, but then you fell through instead I thought you were gone until you came up and climbed out and then I…" "shh" I put my forehead to his "it's okay, I'm still alive" I whispered reassuringly then I noticed our heart rates picking up and the fact that our foreheads and noses were touching, and that our lips no less than a cm apart. I looked into his eyes moving slightly closer till my lips brushed up against his, I felt him smirk beneath my lips and realised this is exactly what he wanted so I quickly moved my lips away from his and pecked him on the cheek instead. Then I pulled away and cuddled closer to him even though his skin was cold I felt warm in his arms. He chuckled "you tease me Selena" I giggled with my face against his chest "only because it's fun" I answered back "you are so bad, why do you torture me like that" I giggled again but said nothing until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**hope you like it i did two chapters today because i haven't uploaded for a while**

**C ya later**


	10. The Confuzzling Truth

Jack's POV

_Wow I think I've met my match, I mean she is torturing me she just pulled away, and kissed me on my cheek. She is toying with me, which only makes me want her more. And now she is asleep in my arms, looking so peaceful when danger is so close_. I decided to carry her back to her room trying to hide from the other guardians as well; I don't want them to get the wrong idea. I set her down in her bed and pulled the cover over her, she was still cold from falling in the lake. I still can't believe I let that happen and when I reached in to grab her she was just a little to deep and I was just too afraid to go any further all because I couldn't swim but when she swam up slightly so I could grab her I was so relieved. I flew out her window and around to my rooms window flew in and fell asleep.

* * *

Selena's POV

I woke up in my bed and not in Jacks arms s I thought I would, it was early morning and I could see the beginning of the sunrise so I decided to go walking when I entered the forest and saw the lake from last night I couldn't help but think about how stupid I am to have fallen for Jack, _I mean my job is too important to be distracted and, and I'm just not meant to have true love _I felt a tear escape from the corner of my eye _I cant do this, its just going to end like last time _I thought back to the last time I fell in love.

* * *

Flashback to before Selena became Princess of Spring

We were walking in the forest after dark something that was forbidden at the time, laughing my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist "close your eyes we're almost there" I closed my eyes relying on him to guide me through the forest "you can open your eyes we're here" I opened my eyes an looked up at this massive tree that would have been hundreds of years old with lanterns hanging here and there I gasped "it's beautiful, Drue" "I thought you would like it" "like it I love it" I jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as I could, then I began climbing the old tree "well, are you coming" he laughed at how impatient I could be and began climbing with me until we reached the highest branch we could then we just sat there and I looked up at the stars "you know, Selena, I think I might just be in love with you" I looked at with an expression that read 'you think' "oh really and when did you figure that out genius" he laughed at this and pulled me closer to him I looked into his eyes and our faces began to move closer and closer until our lips were almost touching when it happened. One of the lanterns close to us caught fire and began to spread I freaked and pulled away trying to extinguish the fire trying to save the tree rather than myself Drue had already begun climbing down when he noticed I wasn't following him "Selena, come on we have to get down now" "we can't if we leave it the tree will burn" "who cares about the tree Selena" i though of my mom and how she would hurt if this tree burnt down but then again the whole forest would hurt if this tree burnt down "I care about the tree" I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes as he decide to continue down the fire was spreading still as I set another of the lanterns on fire further down then I saw as Drue stepped onto a branch to jump down from but the fire had already weakened the base and it fell with him to the ground "DRUE" I screamed I almost slipped myself. I dared to look down after him but what I saw broke my heart he was lying there, still, I knew he was dead I just couldn't feel the cheer that he brought anymore. But then I felt a searing pain on my leg and noticed my dress had caught fire I knew though that the only way to save the tree would be too cut the branch off so grabbed the knife I kept on me at all times and began to saw through the top half of the tree knowing my weight would cause it break anyway. It did, I fell to the ground next to the extinguished branch and next to Drue the fire on my dress didn't go out though but I fell unconscious and the fire spread killing me and Drue but before it could spread to the tree the moon lifted me up and extinguished the fire although my body was burnt and charred the moon brought it back to life just as mom said it would when I died my skin took on a beautiful glow with more life than it ever had before.

End Flashback

* * *

I sat there crying for a while until I heard someone coming I immediately put my guard up and hid behind the bushes until I noticed it was just Tooth I stepped out from behind the bushes startling Tooth at the same time she jumped but calmed down when she noticed it was just me "Selena, its just you, actually I was looking for you… wait have you been crying your eyes are all red" I just looked to the ground she sat down on a fallen log and patted the space next to her, so I went and sat where she had motioned for me to sit "is it about Drue" she asked me and I looked at her shocked how did she know "I looked at the memories in your teeth" she said guiltily I sighed and nodded letting a tear slip from the corner of my eye "it's ok it wasn't your fault some things are just meant to be" "but why did it have to kill him too" "I don't know but whatever Manny did it was for the best" "I guess but…" then Cupid and Faun came walking out calling my name until they spotted me with Tooth "there you are darling, we've been looking everywhere for you, but I knew you just be walking through the Spring forest, now cough it up Faun" Cupid said while holding her hand out to Faun when she gave Cupid a few gold coins (our way of gambling, whoever has the most at the end of the year gets to use the other two as servants for 2 days not fun but very motivating) I laugh as they pull me up and back to the cabin as Tooth followed close behind. When we got inside Jack came up and gave me a cup of hot chocolate and noticed that he had the same thing in his hand instead of the usual iced chocolate so I arched my eyebrow at it and just shrugged his shoulders. I went and sat between North and Bunnymund North cleared his throat and began with his Russian accent "so we have six days till the full moon so Selena what do we need to grow the flower" he looked towards me so I thought back to the list "we need something from each of the four seasons, a moonstone and enchanted water" then something clicked in my head, the reason why it didn't work last time was because there wasn't enough magic in the water so it defaulted to drawing magic and essence from me "so can it just be any water, or is it from a special enchanted billabong" Bunny said "no it can be water from anywhere it just needs to be enchanted with magic so the flower can primarily feed on the essence in the water" then Jack spoke up "so does the magic have to come from you or can it be from others" I knew what jack was getting at "no it doesn't have to come from me… but I don't want you guys to use your magic" Tooth was the first to pipe up from this "I don't care if you want me to or not I will" "same here" Bunnymund said then North "same here" then my sisters said the same thing together "well you already know my answer" Jack said "ok I guess I have no choice… but if it comes down to it I will severe the bonds if it begins hurting any of you" "well, Tooth, you better get going to collect all those teeth, Bunnymund you collect something from the Summer season, Sandy, from the Autumn Season and jack…" Jack cut in "yeah, yeah I know the winter season I'm on it" "Selena I am sure you can handle spring" I laughed sarcastically "of course I can I am the princess of spring right" he nodded "I will see if I can find the moonstone" then Faun cleared her throat and looked at North with an angry glare "and what about us" North looked slightly shocked and quickly said "Faun you can come with me, Cupid you can stay and look after the cabin" Cupid shrugged fine with the idea and Faun looked a little more satisfied and nodded. I ran outside eager to get back to spring and as soon as I found a small meadow in bloom in the centre of the Spring quarter I just fell down and laid in the long grass and beautiful flowers, Spring is known for its beautiful flowers but there is so much more so I picked a mango off a nearby tree it was still green so by the time the moon was here it would be ripe and not rotten, but mangoes are delicious in this season so I grabbed a few more for everyone else. After I put my stuff inside and began to make my way outside I saw a snowflake in the corner of my eye inside the house and not melted Jack must have made it for the spell I then thought about where Jack might be right now "probably in winter having a snowball fight with rabbits" I mumbled to myself right then Lilly bounded into my arms and began licking my face I laughed "well hello to you too, I see you've been sleeping well" she nodded and followed me as I walked outside and into the Winter season which Lilly wasn't too happy about but followed none the less. When I spotted him I quickly darted to behind a tree and watched as he ran up to the edge of the lake and just as quickly stopped on the edge almost falling into the water I giggle as he tried it a few more times but then remembered how he couldn't swim I walked out towards him with Lilly growling behind me.


	11. Swimming Lessons

**Authors note**

**hey guys i know i havent been uploading but thats because i have been trying to write up the next few chapters for you and i have done them now and will be until i finish this, unlike some other Authors i like to stick to writing one story before even starting another so i am not trying to juggle multiple stories between having a life LOL so here we go and i hope you like them. thx for the review.**

**c ya soon**

* * *

Jack's POV

"you know you're supposed to jump in after running up" I heard her I blushed at how embarrassed I was at not knowing how to swim but after the incident the other night I was determined to learn, now, I am close to quitting. "you know it's easier to learn to swim in warmer waters" determined not to let her see how embarrassed I was I said "well if you haven't noticed I like things cool" she laughed at this but then her face went from sarcastic to caring "you know if you want I can help you, to you know learn to swim" I nodded "yeah I probably do need some help" she motioned me to follow her so I ran up to her side as we walked to the Spring season until we came upon a lake with no ice on it but instead with a small water fall flowing water into it. She looked me up and down "well firstly you will want to change into something more appropriate" then she clicked her fingers and a bright light shined around me, when it ended I realised I was in nothing but board shorts "there much better" I looked at her cheekily "did you do this because you are teaching me to swim or because you just wanted to see me in nothing but shorts" she looked at me in that way that said 'oh please' "don't flatter yourself frost" she turned but I could tell she was smirking before she turned back around and said "well go on, jump in" "aren't you coming in too" I said back to her "are you asking me so that so I can teach you or so you can see me in a bikini" she raised her eyebrow "maybe I am but is that so bad" she looked at me in that way that says 'you did not just say that' then she pushed me into the water I was shocked at first but then I was annoyed then I became amused when she laughed at me "now just go into the deep end" she said while motioning me further into the water "I will not go into the deep end until you come in". Selena rolled her eyes and said "fine".

Selena's POV

"fine" I said then I clicked my fingers and after the bright light faded noticed I was in the bikini that I always wore when swimming it was white on both pieces but the bottom piece had light blue swirls on it. The most amusing part was watching as Jack's face lit up at the sight of me and his mouth form the words 'wow' I just laughed at his face, which snapped him out of it while a cheeky smile replaced it, he splashed me "well come on, are you gonna teach me or not" if he's going to be as cocky as this I'll just have to play his game. So I ran up to the top of the water fall and jumped off doing a bomb dive into the water when i swam to the top I lifted one eyebrow while holding out my hand motioning him to come out to the deep he cautiously walked out when he reached a depth where his head was the only thing you could see I said "no just do as I do, kick your legs and move your arms like I am" I tread water just in front of him and he began to swim he looked amazed "now if you want to go under just hold your breath and do this" I showed him how to do breaststroke after a while he was swimming as well as I can but then he ducked under the water and didn't come up for a while I got really worried but then I felt something grab my legs and pull me under when I opened my eyes I saw him under the water grinning at me so I got the water to do a whirlpool around him and pushed him back up to the surface and out of the water dropping him from mid air back into the water when he reached the surface again he looked really annoyed it was priceless. So I laughed at him until he splashed me "oh no you didn't" I said but then he cockily replied "well I did, so what you gonna do about it" I glared at him "you may be the master of snowballs but your in my territory, mate" quoting Bunnymund, he just laughed at me so I used my power to make a tidal wave crash on him then we got in an all out splash fight. That was until he introduced his snowballs so when he created ice shields I got my waves to attack him from behind. Then he froze me and I just floated there as he swam up to me so I quickly melted myself and ducked under the water to protect myself from his snowballs when I cautiously returned to the surface I heard someone clear their throat behind us I turned to find bunnymund staring at us "sorry to interrupt mates but we got everything, we just need to enchant the water" I blushed "uh yeah sure I'll just dry off and ill be right there" I swam to the edge while Bunnymund walked away, Jack followed me out I dried us off using the wind and then I clicked my finger and we were back in our usual clothes we walked back in silence "that was so much fun thanks for teaching me Selena" he said with a smile "it was a pleasure to teach you except for when you pulled me under the water" he laughed at that which made me laugh then we walked back into the cabin laughing while everyone stared at us as if we were crazy except Cupid she looked at me with a knowing smile which made me kind of uncomfortable. "so where's the water" I asked, North pointed to where a bowl sat on the bench I walked over to it " well Sandy, can I have some of your dream sand please" Sandy sprinkled the sand into my hands which I then put into the water "now Tooth one of your feathers please" Tooth reluctantly plucked one of her feathers and handed it to me I then put it into the water where it disintegrated "Bunnymund can I have a bit of your fur" Bunnymund grumbled something and plucked a bit of fur from his arm I put it into the bowl where it again disintegrated "North a bit of your beard" he looked a bit worried but plucked a strand from his face and put it into the bowl where it also disintegrated "Jack a hair please" he did the same "Cupid and Faun you too" they looked at me pleadingly but ended up contributing there piece "there done now we just have to wait till the moon comes" everyone looked anxious "well I guess we can relax now so off you go" North interrupted the silence and then everyone left to relax except for Jack and I. "So…" he said then a snowball hit me in the head I turned around and ran after him for the rest of the afternoon we had a snowball fight while Lilly watched. But as night fell it became harder to see where he was and as we were running we ran into each other falling on top of each other, this made us laugh uncontrollably. That night was colder for some reason so we curled up on the roof to stargaze eventually I caught Jack staring at me so I decided to play at his game "I know I'm so good looking and all but you don't have to stare Jack" he chuckled "don't flatter yourself Selena" at this I had to giggle I looked into his eyes "you eyes are so blue" I cant believe I just said that "that means they're working" I looked at him confused "well my eyes are what draw the ladies to me they're like bees to honey" I laughed so hard at this but I had to admit they are mesmerising it was then that I noticed our bodies had gotten closer and our faces moving even closer I looked into his eyes "well it's working" I whisper before closing my eyes and moving forward that extra inch to lock my lips with his I could feel his surprise through the kiss but then he pushed further into it moving his hands to my waist so I moved my own hands up and tangled them into his hair then I needed a breath so I pulled away breathing heavily I say "sorry" I could see the cheeky smile on his lips "don't be your not too bad" then he moved in quickly to reclaim my lips with his. "Ugh… well this is just gross" I heard her say I pulled away quickly in shock and anger as I realised who the voice belonged to Jack looks around in confusion "what are you doing here Eris" I growled which makes Jacks confused look turn into one of anger "oh you know sight seeing I heard that this is the place to be when the full moon comes around, but the sight I just saw, not that pretty" I growled at her until a new voice interrupted "I must agree Eris, this is very unpleasing" it was a male voice that spoke "what are you doing here Pitch" I hear Jack say (more so growl) behind me.

* * *

**ooh whats gonna happen next, and yay i Selena and Jack finally had their kiss she made him work so hard for *poor Jack :(* LOL now to upload the next chapter. **


	12. Ripped away from the heart

**hey there guys, i was thinking there isnt much on Selenas sisters so i threw in a bit of Cupids POV hope you like the story.**

**c ya**

* * *

4 more days till the full moon

Selena's POV

"Just here to ensure our victory" Pitch said with an evil smirk that matched the smirk on Eris's face. "What do you mean, your not going to win this battle you will never win against us" I snarled feeling the animal inside surfacing I pushed it back down calming myself in the process. "why so feisty Selena" Eris provoked she knew what happened when my emotions got out of hand or when my animal instincts kicked in and all she wanted to do was push me up and over the edge. I noticed Jack had inched closer positioning himself slightly in front of me protecting me, _how charming_ "get away from here Pitch before I call the others up here" Jack piped in glaring daggers at Pitch. "care for a family reunion Eris" Eris gave me the evil eye for what I said, I knew she hated being related to cupid, Faun and I it practically killed her. "Oh, just grab her and let's get out of here Pitch" Eris chided him "why can't you be patient Eris let's savour this moment" Pitch retorted which earned a growl from Eris. Jack looked at me as if he just realised what they were talking about before looking back to the pissed off Eris and grinning Pitch "you are not taking her anywhere, not while I am here to stop it" Jack said through grinding teeth. "If that's how you want it" was the last thing they said before Eris summoned a dark purple cloud hand that grabbed Jack "noo…" I screamed as Jack struggled to get himself free of the giant hand whose grip tightened with every struggle Jack made. Pitch held out his hand to me "It's your choice come with us or watch her squeeze him tighter" I looked over to Eris glaring daggers where ever I looked she grinned at me with a crazy look in her eyes, I could tell she was enjoying this; it sickened me. tears came to my eyes as I quickly turned my gaze to Jack who pleaded with me through his bright blue eyes now not as bright. One tear slid down my face as I reached up and took Pitch's dark pale hand. as soon as I touched his hand he yanked me up onto my feet, summoning a night mare and motioning me to mount it so I did as I was told glancing at a shocked and angry Jack struggling to escape _I wish he didn't struggle like that I know it hurts him _once Pitch had mounted my steed the night mare flew off away from Jack who was still in the vice like grip of the unnatural cloud "Pitch you said you would let him go if I came with you" I pleaded "oh don't worry it's just assurance that our friend can not track us after we are gone, Eris will let him go when he can't reach us anymore, won't you my dear sister" Pitch looked to Eris flying beside us on her own night mare "maybe, or maybe I will keep him as a pet, I can just imagine all the fun we could have together" she grinned at me sadistically I growled. "We can't be having any of that now can we" Pitch said as he pulled out a pouch of sand, golden sand my eyes bulged how did he get a hold of Sandy's dream sand "what ar…" was all I said before he cut me off "just a little left over from my last encounter with Sandy" Pitch said this as he sprinkled the sand over my head knocking me out instantly.

Jack's POV

About twenty minutes after Pitch and Eris flew off with Selena the hand finally let me go. I stared after them my heart feeling as if it had been ripped in two, she just took his hand, she just left with him. But then I knew she did it to save me, why did she have to try to be the hero I could have saved her. I need to alert the others, Tooth, no she is busy collecting her teeth. Sandy, no he is too busy spreading dream sand. North and Bunnymund are too far away; Cupid and Faun are headed to the Palace of Spring, again too far away. The only one still here is, Lilly, it was a long shot but I had to try for Selena. I flew back inside searching every where for that little tell tale puff of white fur, but she was no where in the house, I began to panic. Running outside I spotted something flying towards me from the winter quarter of the area, I relaxed slightly, it was Lilly. When she saw me she growled menacingly low, but then noticed the worried look on my face and tilted her head as if to say 'what's wrong'. "Eris, Pitch they took Selena" was all I said before the little wolf broke off in a frenzy flying to the roof sniffing the air, she wrinkled her little nose and howled when she caught the scent I flew up to her grinning "good girl" I praised "follow it" was all I needed to say before she took off as fast as she could after her master, her best friend, my love.

Selena's POV

I woke up in a dark cave inside a iron cage "ouch", that cut my hands when I held the bars, I just discovered. "I wouldn't do that if I were you the bars are very sharp" Eris said with a hand against her heart, acting as if she cared. "where have you taken me" I shouted at her while forcing the animal back down inside, it really didn't like being inside this cage. "It isn't much but I love it it's so dark and evil, what's that saying Selena 'more is less" she said "Eris, don't you have another package to pick up for me" Pitch said eyeing her as if to say 'you know what I'm talking about' Eris left her smirk turning into an expression of disgust. "What do you want with me, you know Ja… the other guardians will come for me, and my sisters you do not want to mess with them" i tried warning/pleading with him trying to show him the cons of kidnapping me he just chuckled deep and menacingly so evil it sent a small shudder down my spine. "Oh don't worry, my lair moves once it has been discovered, so none of the guardians will ever find you" his face turned serious all of a sudden when he finished it "as for Jack I will make sure that you will never desire him ever again" I glared daggers at him "what are you going to do to Jack, if you touch him I swear that I will rip out your spine and beat you with it, then I will put it back inside you so your nerves recover and you feel every bit of pain that you deserve" I was so worked up that every bit of niceness and kindness inside me just disappeared. Pitch grinned at this "you know, you have more evil than you give yourself credit for Selena, that's what makes you so much more intriguing" he inched ever closer to me with each word he said. I sat where I was not moving to show him that he didn't intimidate me but what he said was getting creepier by the minute, what did he mean by intriguing. Was Pitch developing a crush on me? It was too gross to even consider that it could be true, and what was Eris going to get? I guess I would learn soon enough so for now I guess I should rest… with one eye open.

Cupid's POV

4th last day before full moon

Ah finally time too relax all this running around after Selena is really not good for my hair, but I guess it's good for my figure. I stole a quick glance at my butt as I walked through the Autumn Season near the cabin. Autumn was beautiful at Dawn; I looked towards the horizon as the sun splashed orange, pink, purple and a bit of blue. I looked around myself noticing how the sunrise brought out every orange, every brown and every crimson red. It reminded me of love, many people believe that spring is the beginning of love and it is, but love also sprouts in summer and then begins to grow in autumn and during winter it becomes passionate, or withers in the cold. _All this thinking of love makes me crave the real thing maybe I should check out the local town with my bow and arrow, _so I grabbed my bow and my quiver of ever replenishing arrows. Whistling I called a mighty white mare to my side she was strong, and I could tell she could carry me to the closest town. So I mounted my steed, feeling her strong legs and back adjusting to my extra weight, _maybe my butt is too big I feel like Kim Kardashian,_ spurring her into motion she quickly jolted into a canter and then just as quickly accelerated into a full on gallop. Feeling the wind in my hair was really nice but I would have to spend like 5 minutes when we stopped just to fix it up which is such a pain _it takes a lot to look this good all the time _then I focused on the mares quick heart beat and fast paced breathing letting it soothe me so much that before in knew it we were at the edge of town, _I wish I could say it was because of some divine instinct but really it was because my 'mighty and brave' steed just stopped mid-stride throwing me off over the side_. The white mare was a bit skittish about heading into town as she is wild. Getting up I fixed up my hair and wiped the dirt off. And five minutes later I said good-bye to the white mare with a stroke over her muzzle, knowing no one could see me I walked casually into town bow in hand already strung and ready for action. The town was small with just a few farms at the entrance; it seemed to be a cattle ranch town, although by the many horse show posters the people were very into their horses probably arranged for the rich people of the town. I knew exactly what I was looking for because when people are in love and are a close enough distance their auras of the same colour reach out to each other extending a line of colour to reach the other, best thing is I can see these lines. About ten minutes into my walk I found it, I noticed a young man sweeping out his fruit store, he was strong looking but a bit shy. What I noticed though, was how he was looking longingly at a young girl astride a big, beautiful bay stallion she was dressed in a very pretty top and dark jeans she was also surrounded by her 5 friends also astride very big, beautiful horses, mainly bays and chestnuts. She looked very wealthy for this sort of town, and it seemed she needed a bit of help realising her true love. Reaching for an arrow and pulling out one of my many arrows that had a rosewood shaft, 4-inch dove feathered fletches and smoothed rose quartz tip. Placing the arrow on my bow I aimed for the boy getting ready to shoot and once I had shot the first arrow I didn't bother looking, knowing that my arrows always reached their targets, so I quickly set up a second arrow aiming it at the girl this time and releasing the arrow I let it fly and watched my magic. As soon as the second arrow had strengthened the natural magnetic pull between the two people, the boy began walking over gaining his confidence and starting up a conversation in which the girl could not keep her eyes off him. My work was done doing this again with an older woman and a farmer I was about to shoot my arrow at my third couple this morning when something flashed past and grabbed my arrow out of my bow. I quickly looked around following the flash that had stolen my arrow but coming up short until I heard that voice "well isn't this fascinating watching humans fall in love only to be ripped apart again by chaos" It was Eris, she had stolen my arrow, if it was Jack I would have let it slip and demanded it back, but this is Eris. "What do you want Eris" I tried to say in my most tired yet sweet with an edge voice I could "why does everyone think I want something every time I start up a conversation" she whined "well that's because you usually do want something" I countered "true, very true" she agreed with me which was scaring me even more "but I don't want anything this time cause I already have it" she said with an evil grin on her face "just give me back my arrow and I will spare your dignity by not kicking your ass" I said with some strain on my voice, it was getting harder to contain my anger. "hmm, I would stay but I have business to attend to so no I can't take you up on that very tempting offer" she said with mostly dismay and some amusement before flying off with MY arrow. Next time I see her she is dead!

* * *

**i forgot to mention that i havent really been tracking how many days left before the full moon arrives so i thought i would add that to each chapter from now on.**


End file.
